Minnie's Christmas Wish
by Disneymouse
Summary: On Mickey's Once upon a Christmas there was a deleted story about how Mickey and Minnie met on Christmas Eve and spent Christmas together. This is my version of how it happened. Just nonsense and fluff, but really cute. For Furgemancs and Dixiemame. Please review!


Minnie wrapped the last package quickly before setting it in the last pile for delivery. Wiping her bare hand over her forehead, she plopped on one of the nearest boxes as her female companion strutted in with her coat and gloves in hand.

"The weather's getting pretty nasty out there, are you sure you won't need a ride?" The white duck asked, concern shining in her eyes.

"Oh, don't worry about me, Daisy." Minnie chirped comfortingly. "I'll just catch my usual bus, as soon as I finish my holiday shopping at the store, I'll be fine." The female duck only shook her head in worry.

"I don't know, Minnie." She said. "The weatherman said it's a real tree rattler this year." Her friend merely rolled her eyes.

"If that's the case, you'd better get home to Donald before he has a fit." Minnie quipped lightly shoving her co-worker towards the exit.

"Really, I'm fine! Just go have a merry Christmas with your family." The mouse smiled reassuringly at the duck, who also grinned.

"Alright, if you insist." She relented, her heels clacking on the tile.

"Trust me, and don't forget to give the family my love!" Minnie called gently, her hands on her hips.

"I will, just let me give mine to Donald first!" Daisy answered cheekily, the door closing before Minnie could retaliate. Giggling, Minnie sat back down sighed wistfully. Her name tag drooped on her white polo as she headed for the door, grabbing her own jacket and gloves in the process. There would be no family to spend Christmas with this year, of course that's the way it had been for a while, hadn't it? She reasoned to herself.

As the small mouse stepped into the evening, a cold wind sprayed a giant army of white and wet into her face, causing her to splutter in surprise. Wiping her muzzle off, she continued to walk through the merciless gale, huddling into her cotton coat. Daisy had been right, a huge storm was indeed brewing. Very few souls dared to travel the streets tonight, mostly because of the blizzard, but also the celebrations of Christmas Eve. Minnie smiled as she passed a frosted window where a small family sat around a roasting ham with all kinds of delicious delicacies decorating the red and green table cloth.

At the thought of food, Minnie's tummy growled in hunger, she hadn't eaten since that morning and was indeed starving. Hurrying towards the local grocery store, Minnie pushed, or rather blew, in through the glass doors. Shivering off the flurries of snow that followed, she quickly headed to the back of the store to grab her necessities for the rest of the week. In one isle, Minnie saw the last can of Hot Cocoa, it seemed to be calling her and Minnie gladly made a reach towards it... had her gloved hand not touched something much softer and warmer. Looking away from the item, she found her hand holding tightly to someones hand, her eyes traveled up the sleeve to the shoulder until finally she found herself looking into the most beautiful brown eyes she had ever seen. She stood there agape until a loud uncomfortable cough interrupted her bedazzlement.

"Um, I don't suppose ya could let go? You're kinda cuttin' off my circulation." Minnie shook her head slightly, the red, festive bow between her ears bobbed to the side. Her hand immediately snapped back to her side as her face flushed with embarrassment. For a moment, Minnie quickly took in the stranger's appearance. He was a mouse like her, slightly taller by maybe an inch, and he wore simple brown slacks with a green shirt and red scarf.

"P-pardon me." She stuttered, breaking the slightly awkward silence between them.

"Aww, shucks!" He laughed, a quick hearty one that caused Minnie to unconsciously smile as well.

"It's no big deal, besides, it looked like you had your eyes on it anyway. After all," He reasoned, placing his hand under his chin with a reasoning expression to match. "Christmas is the season of giving!" He cheerfully exclaimed. Picking up the can of Cocoa, the male mouse handed it to the girl.

"Have a Merry Christmas!" He cheered, waving goodbye as he walked away. Minnie waved after him, slightly dazed, she had never met such a cheerful person in her life! The mouse boy hummed while he checked out the other items along the isle, his tail swinging to and fro to the music. Minnie hid behind a large stack of cereal boxes and continued to watch the stranger while he walked and hummed. On occasion he looked back towards Minnie and she would quickly hide, not noticing her ears were plainly seen.

Mickey chuckled slightly in amusement, when the girl had hidden once more, he swiftly went around the corner and went alongside the other isle until he was directly behind the female mouse. She wasn't paying a bit attention, instead she groaned disappointingly as she saw the empty isle in front of her. Leaning down, Mickey whispered directly into her ear.

"You think that with such large writing on the boxes, ya'd be able to read it." Minnie nearly jumped out of her fur. Whisking around to face the boy, she accidentally knocked over the cereal boxes. Mortified at being caught, she covered her flustered face by bending over to pick up the fallen items.

"Oh silly me." She laughed nervously, trying and failing at picking up the clustered boxes.

"Here let me help you." Mickey sighed inwardly, he felt bad for startling her and causing such a mess. He started to reach for the boxes as well, yet during the process his hand grabbed the girl's as well. Inwardly he marveled at the softness in her touch, on the outside he gave a nervous chuckle and started to shake her hand.

"Name's Mickey." The girl smiled, her eyes melting him in their warm, chocolatey gaze.

"I'm Minnie." With that, they continued to re-stack the cereal. Minnie, what a delightful name! Mickey thought to himself. And such a fitting name at that. When the work had finished, both stood at the same time causing their noses to brush momentarily.

"S-sorry!" The both mumbled in surprise. Minnie clasped her hands over her petite mouth, depressing a giggle. She hadn't meant to laugh, but his shocked expression proved to be too much and the joyous sound begged to be heard. Her shoulders started to shake with the laughter and her tail wriggled in delight. It was such an unusual sight that Mickey found himself joining in as well, his right hand supporting his weight on a shelf and his left grabbed at his sore stomach. What a scene the two must have made, giggling like little school children! When she could laugh no longer, Minnie wiped away the tears and smiled at Mickey. He also stopped laughing and gazed back, his head cocked to the side as a lopsided grin decorated his face. She could have stared at him forever, yet fate had a different design. The clock on the wall behind them started to chime to the hour.

"Oh no!" Minnie gasped, she was going to miss her bus if she didn't hurry. Grabbing her groceries, she skid to a halt in front of the cashier and quickly paid for her goods. Waving behind her, she yelled back to the stunned mouse.

"Goodbye, Mickey! It was nice to meet you!" With that the glass doors shut and Minnie once again scurried into the unforgiving night. The wind howled into her very body, causing her teeth to chatter. She had barely reached her destination when the bus pulled away, leaving the frantic mouse behind.

"No! Wait! Come back!" She called, but it was no use, the wind sucked away her words and left her stranded. For a moment Minnie stood there dumbstruck, her mouth slightly agape in shock. So consumed in her disbelief, she almost didn't feel the tap on her shoulder. Turning around she found herself face to face with Mickey once more.

"Um, ya sorta left your gloves back at the store.." He trailed off. Minnie only then realized how cold her hands had become. She gently took the gloves from him and mumbled a thank you.

"Um, the weather's pretty darn awful right now. And they'll be closing the roads soon, I live right down the street here, if you wouldn't mind staying there.." Minnie snapped her head up, eyes wide. Was he offering her a place to stay the night? Taking her expression the wrong way, Mickey began to raise his hands in defense and back tracked.

"I mean just until the storm's over, I swear I'm not that kinda mouse!" He crossed his heart in promise. Minnie cracked a smile and nodded. Mickey sighed in relief, his breath turning to frost. Offering his elbow, Minnie took it and the two of them walked into the storm. Mickey lead Minnie to a comfortable little house on the main street where the lights flooded the street with warmth and a wreath hung festively on the door. Slipping slightly on the steps, the two mice huddled into the home, closing the door behind them. As Minnie stepped over the threshold, a loud bark greeted them. Yelping slightly, she hid behind Mickey as a bright yellow colored lab bounded into the room, his floppy ears and tail bobbing with each bound.

"Aw, it's just Pluto," Mickey comforted, glancing bemusedly at the girl behind him.

"He's my good pal, aren't cha', boy?" He kneeled in front of the dog and began to rub and scratch the dog's stomach. Pluto nodded vigorously in response, his tongue lolling to the side. Minnie giggled at the site, why, Mickey was acting like a little boy. Although she didn't say so out loud, Minnie found it very adorable. Chuckling heartily, Mickey stood up and dusted himself off and turned to his new friend. His gaze made her shiver considerably, Mickie was instantly at her side removing her soaked coat and gloves.

"Well gosh!" He exclaimed. "We gotta get ya outta these clothes, can't have ya getting sick, now can we?" Minnie smiled, although her teeth chattered as she did so. Mickey gently guided her over to the couch before adding another log to the smoldering fire. He handed Minnie a nice, big cotton blanket which she took gratefully.

"T-thanks M-Mickey." She murmured, touched by his thoughtfulness.

"Aw, shucks, it's no big deal!" He said cheerfully, a wide smile forming on his pleasant face. The make mouse walked over to where Minnie's groceries laid in a small pile.

"Do I need to refrigerate any of these?" He asked, holding the two bags in his hands.

"I wouldn't be surprised if those things didn't thaw till spring, but I did buy milk and that might need to be kept cold." She said, her chattering and shivers calming down. Mickey nodded and walked back to the kitchen. Minnie sat for a second, watching the flames dance in front of her.

"Hey! How 'bout some hot chocolate?" Mickey called, stepping back into view. In his hand rested the same container they had both grabbed at the store.

"Well I don't see why not." She answered, smiling sweetly. A few minutes later, both sat huddled around the roaring fire, a mug in each hand. In those minutes, Minnie explained her family lived out of state, so she hadn't spent a holiday with relatives in a few years. Mickey also told her he had just moved to northern California with his mother and father after a business dispute over his brothers movies.

"We moved away in hopes of starting new, Ozzie's still back East. I'm all dad has left." Mickey exclaimed sadly. Minnie placed a hand on his own, offering a small smile of comfort.

"Anyhow, I'm here until the business gets everythin' set in stone. My dad's thinking of calling the business: Walt Disney Studios." Minnie giggled appreciatively.

"I like it." She murmured, her eyes drooping. "Mickey?" She yawned.

"Hm?" He answered.

"What do you want for Christmas?" She asked innocently. Mickey glanced at her in surprise. No one had ever asked him what he wanted.

"Hm, I suppose I just want ta make the world a better place, I want ta make people smile and laugh." He shrugged, it was the truth. Mickey found he could easily make people laugh, it just came naturally to him. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a small gasp from Minnie.

"Um, is that supposed to be there?" She asked slightly embarrassed, pointing towards the ceiling. Mickey glanced up, his eyes widening considerably.

"Oh." He breathed. "I'll get that down. Ol' family tradition." He excused, starting to get up only to be stopped by Minnie's hand.

"You don't have to, besides," She reasoned shyly, her hands starting to fidget. "why break family tradition?" Mickey sat for a moment, he admittedly had thought about how soft her lips would be, but so soon? Gulping, Mickey gently caressed Minnie's cheek and tilted her face towards his. He had never kissed a girl before in his life, so this was going to be interesting. Minnie closed her eyes in answer, leaning ever so slowly towards him. And so Mickey closed the distance between them. He felt like slapping his forehead at how it was awkward at first, but gradually the kiss became smoother and oh so sweet. Breaking away, Mickey looked at the girl mouse with amazement and... love? Minnie sighed happily and leaned onto Mickey's chest.

"Thank you, Mickey." She whispered.

"F-for what?" He asked numbly.

"For giving me my Christmas wish." She said simply. "I have a family again." With that she drifted off to sleep in his arms, warm while the storm raged on outside there home.


End file.
